


he has everything

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [11]
Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: hwoarang x readerreader asks hwoarang for a ride home.





	he has everything

Hwoarang had a motorcycle. 

You liked motorcycles. 

Hwoarang had sexy red hair. 

You liked sexy red hair. 

Hwoarang was a Korean man who fought for money, had a totally perfect body (read: ass), and had an adorable bromance with Jin Kazama. 

And, by George, you like all that too. 

So when you found yourself lost in the darkening slums of Seoul, totally helpless and intimidated by everything in sight, you almost cried out with joy when you saw your mild acquaintance. But you controlled yourself. 

“Hwoarang,” you called out as you approached him. You had a delightfully tired smile plastered to your face as you collapsed onto the wall next to him. 

He didn’t look surprised. Maybe a little pissed but that could just be his smoking face. “What are you doing here, Y/N?” the red head asked before taking a long, exasperated drag of his cigarette. 

“I don’t even know,” you admitted, looking up and down the street as people began to head indoors. “I can’t read Korean so that probably has something to do with it. 

He shrugged and threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it underneath his heavy boot. “Want a ride home?” 

You pushed yourself off the wall and fell into step beside him as he started to walk in the direction of his motorcycle. “Of course I do,” you smiled up at him, not sure if he was looking or not. 

A few moments later you saw a lopsided grin on his face.

Well, it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
